


More

by sydneywhowrites



Series: v short phan smut [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phil Lester - Freeform, Rimming, Smut, danisnotonfire - Freeform, hc, phan nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneywhowrites/pseuds/sydneywhowrites
Summary: Though sex had started to become a daily occurrence for Dan and Phil, Dan still wanted more. It wasn’t that the sex was bad; on the contrary, Phil had Dan whimpering underneath him with just a touch. It was just that Dan wanted Phil to rim him. And he didn’t know how to ask.





	More

Though sex had started to become a daily occurrence for Dan and Phil, Dan still wanted more. It wasn’t that the sex was bad; on the contrary, Phil had Dan whimpering underneath him with just a touch. It was just that Dan wanted Phil to rim him. And he didn’t know how to ask.

They were currently cuddling on the couch watching some boring movie that neither of them knew the name of. It was probably almost midnight, but they were both too stubborn to go to bed this early. Dan had almost built up the confidence to ask Phil to rim him when Phil spoke,

“Well, it’s getting late, I think we should get some sleep.”

Dan eyes grew wide and he shook his head. He knew if he didn’t ask soon he would just keep putting it off.

“What is it, Dan?” Phil whispered.

Dan looked up at Phil through his lashes and kissed him. Hard. Phil let out a small gasp and moved into the kiss, taking control of it. He pinned Dan onto the couch and Dan let out a small whimper.

“Want to take this to the bedroom?” Phil whispered hotly into Dan’s ear.

“Pl-please, Phil.” Dan whimpered. Phil chuckled lightly at him and got up from the couch, taking Dan’s hand in his and heading towards their bedroom.

“How far do you want to go?” Phil asks once they’re sitting on the bed.

“I was wondering… and you don’t have to if you think it’s gross, could you rim me?” Dan stammered quickly.

“Rim you? Is that would you’ve been so quiet about? Of course, baby boy. That’d be so hot.”

“Oh my god, thank you.”

Phil pushes Dan onto his back and flips him over to pull his jeans down. Phil practically rips Dan’s boxers off and starts to stretch him. He puts one finger in and moves it around, listening Dan’s whimpers as he gets closer to his prostate and then adds another finger. After adding another finger and stretching Dan’s hole for a few minutes, he decides Dan is ready and takes his fingers out. Dan whimpers at the loss.

Dan is about to complain when he feels Phil’s tongue enter him.

“Phi- ohhh my go- yes, right there… holy shit, Phil!” Dan yells in between moans. Well, now the new neighbors are definitely going to hate us, Phil thinks as he continues to shove his tongue into Dan’s hole. Phil places his hands onto Dan’s shaking thighs and tries to calm him down, but Dan is far too gone at this point.

“Close… Phil, I’m going to…”

Phil hits Dan’s prostate and Dan releases onto the mattress below them.

-

“Phil… that was- wow.” Dan says after he has a second to calm down.

“Don’t think we’re finished yet.” Phil says, pushing his erection into Dan’s side.

 


End file.
